See you on the flipside
by RedSquadron
Summary: I used to be a normal kid, living a normal life... until one day, I woke up in a tenant with sharpy all over my stomach, and yellow hair. I want my old life back... (editing first chapter, and hooking this story up with 'Dreaming Of Sunshine' by SilverQueen. Plot becomes AU just before timeskip, & (technically) ooc Naruto, and D.O.S.'s Shikako in place of sakura)


**I do not own Naruto ship pudding. In fact, I own practically nothing. Although suing may make you feel better, it would be generally counter-productive. All this free advertising would be lost from you, and you would just be loosing opportunities to gain new fans into the series. Also, this covers all the chapters, not just this one.**

**...**

(Dis ain't no bashing fic, I 'don hate none peoples. It's only for fun, so don't whine about it, Bitch.)

"See you on the flip side"

Chapter 1

* * *

"That would be seven dollars, and ninety-nine sense," said the woman at the cash register with a lame, fake smile. I pulled the requested money from my pocket, and began to leave with my purchased items in hand. But, on the way out, I dropped my cellphone on the floor, beside the double doorway exit. Just as I walked over to pick it up, two tall figures walked in with hoodies on their heads.

"Give me the mother fucking money, bitch!" Said one man to the woman at the cashier. The second man had his back up to me, and nobody had an idea I was even there. Grabbing my pocket knife from my pocket, I pulled out the blade. Just as I was about to grab the second gunman by the throat, the first noticed me, and spoke out in alarm.

"Behind you, bro!" Said the gunman at the cashier. Just after he had said that, I had ducked under his arm as it swept around with the pistol in hand. I grabbed him by the wrist, and shoved his gun up where the sun doesn't shine, just as he shot it by reflex. By this point, everyone in the store was screaming, and the first gunman made a run for it, ditching his 'bro'. But, just as he was about to leave the store, he took aim at me, and pulled the trigger.

And that was the end of the line.

* * *

I awoke with a start, my head pounding intensely, a faint beeping was quite prevalent for a few seconds before fading off into the distance. With a groan, I managed to sit up in my bed, only to be overcome with the smell of antiseptic and other hospital stuff. With a sigh, I began to look around my room in wonder of where I was. One thing is for sure, is that I shouldn't be here. I looked around for one of those heart meters that tracked your heart rate, but there was none in sight. With a shrug, I got myself into a sitting position to have a better view of the room. Despite lacking some key items, the room appeared to be a generic hospital room.

In wonder of why I was still alive, I began to think back. Last thing I remember was that I was shot in the head, almost point blank by a robber in a shop full of people. And this, my friends is why you don't confront people against the law.

Immediately, I began to test my toes and fingers, just in case I had severed my spine or something. After finding nothing, I decided to check my memory. If I was shot in the head, I just had to make sure to see if anything was 'broken.' Let me tell you what happens when a bullet enters the brain. Imagine a blender, and some potatoes. Insert the potatoes, and press blend. You now know what happens when you are shot in the head. Congratulations.

After seeing that my basic memory was intact (you know, language, etc) I decided to see if the more complex stuff survived, if I had lost anything at all. First, I start with the basics.

My name is Thomas J. Wilkens, I had short brunette hair, and I am sixteen years old, average build. But, that quickly changed after I began rubbing the top of my head, only to see a nice big greasy patch of yellow hair. Frowning, I just assumed that someone must have felt it funny to prank someone who was in the hospital. What was strange, though was that instead of the short-er brown hair I was used to, this yellow hair was strangely longer. What was even stranger... was that I am alive. Thank god I'm not brain dead, or speaking through slurred words or something. That would really suck, not to mention there would be no story.

But... why was my hair longer than it was before? Let alone blond?

That made me worry about how long I had been in here for.

But, that all changed when some random dude with a scar across his nose, and his hair in some tie on the back of his head came walking in. He looked over a towards me with surprise, most likely because I was awake.

"Happy to see you awake so soon, Naruto!" Spoke the strange man. I just stared at him for a bit, trying to recognize who ever this guy was, as he clearly remembered me. Having no idea, I decided to play the amnesiac card. Not that I really had any other choice, anyways. It was, after all the best way to find out what was going on without having my intentions known. This way, I could find out who this guy is, why everything is different, why I'm here, etc. Did I ever tell you I hated mysteries?

"Naruto... who? And who are you? I don't remember you from anywhere..." I said, squinting at him. Since when was my name Naruto? At least I'm not lying when I ask these questions.

"In fact, how did I get here at all?" I asked, frowning. The man just stared at me expressionless for a few moments, before responding.

"You were pushed off the Hokage monument by Sakura... And you landed head first into the ground," said the man, clearly worried. I just stared at him for a second, not knowing how to respond to that.

"Gee. That sounds painful. does this happen regularly?" I wondered aloud, as I started to get up from my hospital bed. I looked down at myself, suddenly noticing that I was much shorter than I am used. But, I quickly got used to it, and made my way over to the window. Lifting the blinds, I saw a strange looking town, filled with people that were dressed in all manners. Everything about this place seemed to have a deep resemblance towards Asian culture, as it was quite obvious. Many of the people who weren't wearing some sort of skin-tight clothing were either wearing some sort of ancient Asian dress-wear, or simple work clothes.

So, I must either be dreaming, or have actually been brought to China, or Japan. Or, I could actually be dead. Who knows? ...But who is this Sakura person? Everything I do now will effect everything that will happen later. I gattah act with caution.

The man just remained silent after I had asked my question, before making his way over towards the window himself.

As I sat at the window, the odd man with the scar on his nose had made his way over next to me, and began looking out himself. "Can you remember anything at all?" asked the man, frowning.

"I don't remember this place, who you are, what a Hokage is, or anything of the sort," I stated, as I looked over the surrounding area. The man just frowned at this some more, before writing something down in a notepad.

In the far distance, I could barely make out what appeared to be a mountain with a bunch of strange looking faces on them. I looked at the mountain side, barely holding in a laugh. "Man, what's up with those faces? I mean, they look ridiculous," I said, grinning. To me, it just looked like a bad copy of Mount Rushmore back home. But, to the guy next to me, it must have meant much more than that.

"Naruto! Don't insult the Hokage!" Growled the guy, teeth clenched. I only smiled, before walking away from the window. Immediately, the guy started fuming about something to do with leaders, and such. Well, at least I know now what a Hokage is.

Cutting him off in the middle of his rant, I asked "Hey, do you know where my clothes are?"

With this, he just pointed towards a chair, which held a pile of clothes. After picking up these clothes, I immediately noticed that they reeked of sweat, and ramen noodles. I only knew this, because I had eaten it just the night before I had my brains turned to jelly. But, that could have happened weeks ago, depending on how long it took for me to recover. How I had gotten here is still a question that seriously needs solving.

One thing was quite apparent, though. This guy must have known 'Me', or Naruto for some time now. My only answer I have so far, is that I must have replaced someone. How? No idea. When? Same thing.

Not trying to cause trouble, I walked behind a curtain, and began to dress myself with my rather ridiculous clothes. I just left the coat off, as it felt rather unnecessary in the temperate temperatures of wherever this is. Walking out with orange pants and a black T-shirt on, I just sat down on the bed again, to get the sneakers... or whatever they are on.

By the time the man had turned around, Three new people had arrived into the room. And then suddenly, everything went red. "And that's what you get for stealing my lunch!" yelled a blur of pink and red. It was rather hard to make out anything, due to my head getting punched right on the side.

"...Ow.." was all I had to respond, holding my head between my hands. "what lunch are you talking about, you crazy brat?" I yelled back in response.

"You know exactly what lunch!," yelled the girl, with a look of almost comical anger showing on her face.

"Do you need to yell?" said another figure from the corner of the room, who was presently holding a book in one hand, a bored look quite prevalent on his face... er, eye. Well, it was sort of hard to tell what sort of expression he had at all, due to almost all of his face being covered up by a mask of cloth or headband.

"So, what's the deal? Who the hell are you guys, anyways?" I asked, getting a bit worked up.

"We're on the same team, dobe," said yet another figure from the doorway. This one... Everything about him felt like trouble. By the way... Did he just call me a computer? Adobe computers must really suck for someone to use their name as an insult. Well, at least it sounds like a computer. I walked out from behind the curtain, to make my way out of this strange place. But, when I got there, a third person blocked my way from the room.

"You're.. not acting like usual," said the kid with the black hair.

"Well, how am I supposed to act? you kind of forget everything once you get your head slammed into the ground from a few hundred feet up," I retorted with a frown. Despite this, the kid was relentless in his attempts at keeping me from proceeding.

After almost effortlessly shoving the guy out of the way, I turned back to ask what his deal was. But, instead, I saw everyone in the room just watching silently. It was, rather creepy.

After a four man staring contest, I had broke the silence. "Yea... well, I'm going to go home now. Any idea where it is?"

"Why don't you help out Naruto, Sakura?" Asked the guy with the mask and silver hair. After a bit of glaring at one another, the girl finally succumbed, and gave in.

"alright... let's go," she said, waving her hand in a gesture to follow. So, this was Sakura, huh? This girl was clearly not one to mess with, especially since she seems willing to kill her peers if they simply touch her food. But, maybe I'm not thinking this through clearly. Saving the thought process for later, I decided to soak in my surroundings, and to at least attempt to remember everything in the first go.

After signing out from the hospital, we both began a rather silent walk back to my home. Or whatever. Speaking of which, does this 'Naruto' that I have become have parents? Siblings? If so, they might only just make things worse for me. Anyways, I was ho-

"Hold it right there, Kyuubi!" yelled two large figures from behind me.

"What do you want? and what the fuck is a Kyuubi?" I asked, in wonder of what the hell could be going on now. No rest for the weary, I guess? If this is going to be my every day, I'd rather just go back to being dead. But, things got even worse, when the pink - haired brat just walked out of the slowly forming circle of people that had come to surround me.

Things got even more worse, when people came up with pitch forks, and weapons. And then, all hell broke loose when some man in the back yelled "Everyone, attack!" and then turned into a ball room blitz.

Immediately, I felt a serious need to get the hell out of there. Just before the mob dive bombed me, I had jumped back to avoid the oncoming attacks. But, to my surprise, I had somehow managed to jump about fifteen feet in the air, before tumbling through the air, and landing on top of a building.

With a groan, I had got myself off of the ground, and began checking myself for injuries. Finding myself ok, I was in wonder of how I had managed to do that. Just to test things out, I jumped again, to see if it would happen again. But, this time, nothing happened. With a 'huh', and a sigh, I began to look for a way down from the rather tall building.

...

By the time I had finally climbed down (or, more like fell) from the building, the crowd that had spontaneously formed had dissipated. Once I had crawled out of the bush that I had fell into on the way down from the building, I had gotten back into the street, and finally found that Sakura girl. It was sort of hard to not find a girl with pink hair, you know?

After finally getting to my 'home', Sakura just ditched me, and ran off before I could give her my thanks. Not really caring, I had walked into the building to finally get some sleep. Despite having slept for an unknown amount of time, I was still very tired. Something in the back of my mind was almost begging me to just sleep. So, I walked into the building to get said sleep, and to whatever for the next whatever.

'I sure hope these nuts haven't figured anything out yet,' I thought to myself as I opened my front door. Immediately, I was greeted by a rank smell.

'Who in the world could possibly live here?' I thought to myself, as I observed the room. Much of the walls were covered in a multi-colored mold, and much of the wall paper was shredded. The floor was covered in old milk cartons, and trash was everywhere.

"Damn," was all I had to say about it. It had surprised me at how the place was such a shit hole. In wonder of how this 'Naruto' hadn't gotten sick with some life threatening disease, I immediately got rid of most of the shit that piled the floors. To be honest, I was never really a clean freak. But, I really didn't want to be living in this if I was going to be for the next few months. If I wasn't found out by then, or killed by a mob of angry people.

Speaking of which... How did I jump so high? And why were these people trying to kill me? I remembered They were saying something about a 'kyuubi,' or some shit, them calling me it over and over. Not that it mattered, but it was probably something important. If this person that I had somehow replaced was a criminal of some sort, that would be very important information indeed.

After about fifteen minutes, most of the trash that had been sitting around in garbage bags and ramen packages was now crammed into a metal trash can outside my building. staving of my exhaustion for a bit longer, I looked out from my window and onto the city below for a while after cleaning up. The place was strange... it was a strange mix of modern society, with something new and unknown thrown in. It was strange... there was this sort of energy that I could almost feel around me as if it was some sort of tangible material. All around me, I could feel at least a few dozen large sources of energy surrounding me from a small distance away. It was rather creepy... The feeling was quite similar to the one you get when you feel like someone is watching you.

Shaking off the feeling of being stalked, I closed the window, and locked the door. After finding some old ramen to eat, I followed the directions that were listed on the sides, and was shortly eating a meal of old noodles, and chunks of something that tasted faintly like vegetables and meat.

After eating the small meal, I threw out the stuff that was left, and went to bed.

...

"...ave... ou ever seen the rain? I wanna know, Have you ever seen the rain? Commin' down, on a sunny day?" I got up slowly, looking around at my surroundings. I was back home, laying back on my bed. Quickly, I turned off my alarm clock as to silence it. With everything silent, it was much easier to think clearly. How was I home again? How did I get back? if that was a dream, then it was pretty surreal.

I was quickly dressed and out of bed, my curiosity spiking. Something was up.

I ran around the house, finding that my brother, sister and parents were all not home for whatever reason. I ran to the front door to see if the cars were gone from the drive way, only to find a massive sewer instead.

"...What the hell?" I stuttered, deeply worried by this point. Nothing was as it should be. the laws of basically everything I knew were twisted, and changed in some way or another. As I stepped through the doorway, I had a scary idea enter my mind. What if... I was never actually from this world? what if I really was some amnesiac named 'Naruto'? What if everything I knew was just something that a bang in the head had conjured up just to replace the empty space that it had lost when I got hit in the head?

No, that couldn't be possible. Everything before I had appeared in that strange hospital was too detailed. A whole education and sixteen years could not have been just made of nothing, especially in such detail.

Tossing the idea aside, I ventured on into the sewer-like structure that had replaced my drive way. As they say... nothing ventured, nothing gained, you know? After a bunch of twists and turns, I finally came across what appeared to be a massive cage, with a tiny little post-it slapped in the center. The tiny little post-it appeared to be holding the whole cage closed shut, despite being weak enough to tear into pieces just by simply existing.

**"You've met with a terrible fate, haven't you?" **laughed an ominous voice from within the cage. It was deeply intimidating, but I remained headstrong. Besides, if this in itself is a dream... Then, who's at mercy here? the monster or me? If a person knows they're dreaming, then they're capable of playing god whenever they're dreaming. I don't know about now, but... maybe whoever this is doesn't either.

"what do you mean?" I asked the unknown voice.

**"Well, it seems that you have taken the place of my original host, Uzamaki Naruto,"** it replied.

"Glad to see someone's noticed," I said back to the creature. After a few seconds of silence, two red gleaming eyes pierced through the dark of the cage.

**"This means... that you are my new host then, in whatever way you had acquired me,"** taunted the strange monster from beyond the bars of the rather massive cage, before crawling out into the light of the cage. The giant creature was, essentially a massive fox.

"Geeze. What's the deal with the cage, and being a giant fox?" I asked, ignoring need to just run the fuck away.

**"YOU WILL TREAT ME WITH RESPECT, OR I WILL DESTROY YOU!"** screeched the massive fox, seeming to think that I had intended to insult it or whatever.

"You seem a little on edge, don't you think?" I replied. "This is my brain. You see, whenever you sleep, your brain simulates events to prepare the body and mind for any trauma that may occur in the future, whether it be physical or mentally. There is one loop hole with this, though. If one is aware that they are dreaming, they become capable of manipulating everything about the dream. That means, I could just set you up to live here in a loop of torture for as long as I wanted," I said, an evil grin plastered across my face.

I really don't like manipulating... people, but it seemed that this thing here knew about things. For example, it knew about Naruto. Looking back at the fox, I was brought back into the situation at hand. The massive creature appeared to be stunned, almost shocked at my display of my stupid courage. Closing its jaw shut, it just grumbled to itself about something that I didn't understand, before turning around, and going back into the dark back of the cage.

**"BE HAPPY I'M LOCKED IN THIS CAGE, OR YOU WOULDN'T BE BREATHING RIGHT NOW,"** hissed the giant fox monster.

Honestly, I was no new world order kind of person. But, that piece of information seemed to have kept the monster at bay. If anything, the giant fox was at advantage, as he was the one with the power seeping through the iron bars of his cage. Me? I didn't even have a billionth of a fraction of his power.

* * *

**I am currently reviewing/re-working the story. Also, I will continue to add to it, until it reaches 5,000 - 10,000.**


End file.
